Everything Changes
by QuirkyPotter1
Summary: Instead of waiting and wallowing after the Cullens left, Charlie's demand that she leave Forks for Jacksonville was met with an entire different reaction. Bella Swan decides to take his advice and leave. But not to her Mother's. After all, Renee barely had her own life together. How could she handled a teenager who was upset over a vampire?
1. Goodbye to Forks

_**Chapter One:  
** **Everything changes** _  
  
Let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabella ' **Bella** ' Swan and I should be dead.

No kidding there on the whole being dead thing. I'm one of a very small group of people who survived being attacked by a Cold One and remained human.

Pretty impressive, right?

Having survived that attack, I should be head-strong, independent and feisty.

That was me until Edward happened. Treated like an old car that simply doesn't make the cut anymore and stripped down to its' bare essence before being remodelled describes exactly how Edward and his family treated me.

They forced their way into my life and my heart then simply vanished.

And my way of coping?

To become a fucking zombie. To essentially become frozen in the moment and lose my fucking common sense and my sanity.

It took Charlie threatening to send me to Renee in Jacksonville for me to come to my senses. And come to my senses I did.

Charlie might have made it clear that I couldn't stay in Forks and that he wanted me to go to my mom but anyone with common sense would know that was a wasted endeavor. My mom couldn't handle her own life let alone a heartbroken teenager and herself. I packed my bags, taking the bare necessities and informed Charlie I was moving to Mystic Falls to live with his mother instead of my mother.

Charlie's face told an intriguing story. Fear, concern and anger all flashed across his face as I'd told him in no uncertain terms MY plans for my life.

''You're not going to Mystic Falls'' Charlie had thundered, slamming his coffee mug down on the table as he glared across it at me.

''I'm 18 years old and I'm going to Mystic Falls to live with Grandma. You don't want me here and I don't want to be in Jacksonville'' I'd countered, watching as Charlie turned a dangerous shade of purple and shook with anger. Before Charlie could reply, there was a knock at the door before it opened then closed again.

''This might be a closed door but I can still hear everything'' said a very familiar voice. Charlie and I both turned to see Grandma stood in the doorway, watching us both with raised eyebrows before placing a bag down on the floor.

''What are you doing here, Ma?'' Charlie spluttered, staring at Grandma with such genuine shock that she started laughing.

''Is it not clear? I came to pick my granddaughter up since she is coming to live with me. Bells has made that small matter very clear to you'' Grandma responded in a calm and even voice, daring my father to argue with her. Which he wouldn't. He might argue with me but Grandma Belle was one person he wouldn't cross no matter what. My Grandma might be in her last 50's but the woman carried herself with an air of 'you dare fuck with me' which no-one wanted to cross.

I've seen grown men cry because of Grandma and I wondered if my father would be the next on her list.

''Ma, this doesn't concern you. Isabella is going to her mother's and that is final,'' Dad snapped, shooting a glare at his mother who merely smiled. I found myself holding my breath and glancing between them, wondering if I'd done the right thing in calling Grandma.

''If you think that I am going to let my only granddaughter move back to her Mother's then clearly you have lost your mind, son. If you cannot see that woman for the flighty, irresponsible idiot that she is then clearly you are as much as an idiot as she is. I will not allow that woman to destroy my grandchild's life anymore then she already has. And that is final,'' she calmly asserted, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Daring a glance at Charlie, I was surprised to see all the fight leave his face in light of his mother's words. He merely nodded then stood, picking up his mug and taking it to the sink. With his back to us and unable to see his expression, his next few words played over and over in my head for the next few days.

''I trust you'll keep her safe in Mystic Falls. I took her away from Mystic Falls as a child for a reason'' he murmured, the words barely reaching my ears as quiet as they had been said.

''I understand the choices you made, Charles. I never agreed with them but Bella is an adult who needs to make the choice for herself. You can't protect her forever. And this is her choice. Respect her choices, son or you risk losing her forever. I love dear Bell as dearly as I love you, my darling but it's the job of every parent to hope they've raised their child to be strong enough to face anything. And it's time to put that to the test. You have my word through that I'll do my best to keep her safe and sound while she is with me,'' Grandma promised, the words holding a kind of power behind them.

Charlie stood to his full size, squaring his shoulders and resembling a man who had finally accepted that the weight of everything wasn't on his shoulders.

I found myself intrigued at the conversation that had played out in front of me. I knew my father had grown up in Mystic Falls and that was where he'd met my mom while she was staying with family, her senior year of school after the deaths of my grandparents. What I hadn't known was that Mystic Falls was my apparent birth place which I would be returning to.

Charlie had never really spoken about his childhood back in Mystic Falls or why he left. He'd always given me the impression that he left long before I was born with my mother as they wanted to attend school away from their families. As a child, I received 3 visits a year from my Grandma and the one year I dared to ask why we didn't visit her, my father told me she liked a change of scenery. My birthday, Christmas and Easter were when she'd visit, sharing stories from Mystic Falls which my Dad was always quick to dismiss. Too quick.

And now that I'd experienced the supernatural of Forks, I wondered what my home town was like. Mystic Falls. Even the name made it sound supernatural. I already knew of Cold Ones and Shapeshifters so perhaps it was time to start taking the stories my Grandma shared more seriously then I'd ever done before.

 **Author Note: This is my first time writing in over 2 years since I lost my Nan. My plan at the moment is for short chapters but that might change. Just bear with me.**


	2. Swan Heritage

**Everything Changes  
** **Chapter Two**

Bella didn't really know what to expect after she and her Grandma had left Charlie's and Forks but Swan House certainly wasn't what she expected. To be fair, you couldn't really call it a house. It was a massive Manor that sat on the outskirts of the town of Mystic Falls surrounded by large gates and a winding drive.

Standing outside the house with her bags beside her, she continued to stare at her new home as her Grandma laughed. ''Swan House is the oldest building in the entire town. We Swans were the first settlers here and brought the others here after our home was already built. That's one of the reasons why we're further away from town then the rest of these so-called Founding families,'' she informed, glancing round then smiling.

Bella felt her eyes widen even further as she listened to her Grandma's words. ''So in reality we're the Founding family instead of all these other families? How did I never know this? And my ancestors were okay with not being classed as a Founder?'' she questioned, her mind attempting to process all this new information. On the drive through town, she'd seen various monuments and plaques to the so-called 'Founding Families' scattered throughout the town.

Belle Swan simply laughed at her granddaughters words before replying'' There are things about this town that you need to know and it's much easier to stay alive when people don't know your family is a founding family. These so-called Founding family members have a habit of dying early or in mysterious ways. Now before you head into town, let's get settled in then head for some food at the Mystic Grill. And I can point out the family members of these Founders for you.''

On that final note, Belle placed her hand on her granddaughter's elbow and nudged her towards the house. Bella picked up her bags and made her way to the door, watching as her Grandma retrieved a key from around her neck and unlocked the door before closing it behind them.

After a few tour of the house and having made quick work of settling into her new room, Belle ushered her granddaughter into a room she had purposedly not pointed out on the tour. ''What is this room?'' Bella whispered, gazing around the old room in wonder and amazement. The room was very old-fashioned and didn't seem to fit with the theme of the rest of the house. Two walls were covered by large oak bookcases which housed what appeared to be thousands of books while another wall was full of rows and rows of drawers.

''Grandma?'' Bella asked, looking over her shoulder at her Grandma who sent her a sad smile.

''This is our legacy, my dear Bells. Each Founding Family has their own collection of artifacts and this is ours. Without a doubt, ours is the largest of all but that shouldn't surprise you. We were here first after all. The bookcases are full of records, documenting this entire town's existence plus going much further back in time. Of course there is much more then what is just here but we Swans aren't as silly as to have every single artifact we own in the same place. Each of the Swan homes house a collection of artifacts amongst two rooms. The second room is below us but you need not see that at this moment'' Belle explained, glancing around the dusty room which had once been regularly maintained before her husband's death.

''A legacy of what? Dad has never said anything about a legacy. To be honest, if he could get away with not mentioning anything about Mystic Falls, he'd probably do just that,'' Bella questioned, walking over to glance at a ledger on the book case labelled 1889.

''You're not a stupid girl, Bella and you always believed in my 'stories' as your father called them. Our legacy is to record and occasionally intervene when needed'' Belle answered, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl. Whether her son wanted to admit it or not, it had only taken a phone call to Billy to reveal what was really going on with her granddaughter. Belle could do nothing but shake her head at her son's continued ignorance of the supernatural around him. For someone who had grown up knowing all the stories were true, that the supernatural was very much alive and active, he'd done his best to turn his back on his heritage.

She didn't blame him for wanting things to be normal. But normal they had never been. Charles had turned his back on Mystic Falls and being an observer of the supernatural after his sister and father's deaths at the hands of a vampire. It had been hard for her too but she had sworn an oath until death did her part.

She had given up her powers as a witch in order to be impartial and support her husband and children in their destiny. And yes, that destiny might have gotten her husband and daughter killed but it was in their blood. It had been in the Swan family's bloodline since the very start of their lineage.

Of course she knew full well that Bella wasn't meant to be just an observer like those before her. Her beloved grandchild was a witch just like her Aunt Amelia and Grandma before her. The line of witches which she herself descended was full of strong witches and Bella would be no exception. Of course Charles had insisted she bind the young girl's powers which she had refused to do but which he had guilted his sister into doing. Had Amelia lived, the binding spell would have had to be consistently re-applied except in her dying breaths, Amelia had bound the spell until Bella's 18th birthday by passing on her powers to her niece.

It had taken her many years to forgive Charles for doing that to his daughter. She wanted to protect Bella as much as he did but binding the very essence of her into her body for 18 years was not the way to do that. How was she to help her granddaughter understand these powers and to learn control over them when Amelia's binding spell would eventually fade and unleash these powers?

And she would be strong for her Aunt's powers merely increased Bella's own potent magic which had laid dormant and gotten even stronger with the passing of the years. In some ways, Belle regretted that she had agreed to Bella returning to Mystic Falls with her even through deep own she knew it was the right choice for Bella's sake.

''So it's all true? Vampires and werewolves?'' Bella asked, staring incredulously at her Grandma who laughed and nodded.

''I don't know why you are acting so surprised, missy. After all, haven't you been hanging out with Cold Ones for the last few months? And I know you know about the Quileute shapeshifters. All the stories are true. Witches, Vampires, Shifters, Cold Ones included,'' Belle pointed out as Bella blushed and turned away from her.

''And Dad has always known?'' Bella questioned, looking back at her Grandma who nodded then sighed heavily.

'' He knows but he's chosen to ignore it. After your Aunt and Grandfather were killed, he turned his back on Mystic Falls and all of this. Packed up and took you to Forks where he proposed nothing would happen. How wrong he was there,'' Belle explained, knowing that even hinting at Amelia was raising more questions then answers for Bella.

''Aunt.. Amelia is it? I heard Mom mention her once to a friend but I never dared ask Charlie about her. This is a lot to process, Grandma. Why has he hidden this from me my entire life?'' Bella wondered, just as a photo on the wall caught her eye. Walking over to it, her eyes were immediately drawn to the two people that she had never met or remembered meeting.

Belle walked over and looked sadly upon the photo as she said'' That was our last family photo taken. Amelia and Matthew were killed days later by a vampire. Charles thought he was doing what was best for you and himself by taking you away from Mystic Falls. Grief has a way of driving people mad and it made your father paranoid that he would lose you too if he stayed and raised you here. I never agreed with his decision but I understood his intentions and what he was trying to do. He never hid this from you to hurt you, Bella. I truly believe that. He just didn't want to be constantly reminded of what took his sister and father away from us all.''

Bella quietly nodded as she continued to look at the photo. Bella was being held by her grandfather Matthew as a smiling Amelia held her niece's hand, not looking at the camera. Ch-Dad was stood watching the two of them with an amused face while he had his arm around a much younger looking Belle.

''Amelia was so taken with you from the moment you were born. She took one look at you and announced you should be a Bella, not that different from my own name. Charles loved that and named you Isabella but known as Bella'' Belle reminisced.


	3. So-called Founders

**Chapter Three**

As Belle drove them through a winding back road heading towards the main part of town, Bella's mind was reeling from all the information her grandmother had bombarded her with. The Swans had been supernatural observers for well over 2113 years which kind of made her head hurt when she thought about it. Imagining the numerous ancestors that had come before her and how each one had shared the same heritage and responsibilties was insane.

On top of the Swan heritage, her Grandmother had informed her that she was also descended from a coven of strong witches. At first, she'd laughed when Belle told her. It was one thing for her to be this supernatural observer but to be a witch? She'd seen enough Sabrina the Teenage Witch to know that she mostly definitely wasn't a witch. Witches were suppose to be confident and so many other things that she simply wasn't.

''I have to make the choice between being one or the other, right?'' Bella questioned, glancing over at her grandmother who shook her head.

''Your Aunt Amelia always said you were meant for more then being an observer. I chose to give up my powers so I could be with your grandfather and share the burden and responsibilities of being an observer, something I couldn't have done unless I became unbias towards ALL supernatural creatures. Your Aunt Amelia chose a life of witchcraft over being an observer which your grandfather and I never held against her. Charles had always been reluctant in his studies about the supernatural and he longed for a life without it. I've never held that choice against him, Bella. It was his life and his choice on where he wanted to live and what he wanted to do for the rest of his life'' Belle explained.

Thinking over her grandmother's words, Bella kept coming back to Belle's words of 'never held that choice against him' which clearly sounded like her Dad had made a choice her grandmother didn't agree with. She wasn't sure whether to bring it up and ask when Belle clearly sensed the conflict inside her and remarked'' I wondered how long it would take you to pick up on what I said. I suppose I should explain myself.''

Bella turned to look at her grandmother as Belle started'' I know you didn't believe me when I told you what you are. Everything I've said has been the truth, Bell. You are a witch just like I was and Amelia was. The reason why you don't have powers YET is that Charles had Amelia bind your powers inside you. He asked me to do it but I couldn't do that to you. The strongest witches from our bloodline have been the first-born daughters of every single generation. You are the first-born of the last generation of the bloodline and I told him your powers were nothing to fear; that Amelia and I could train you to control them but he wouldn't be swayed on it. He wanted you to have a normal childhood although I pleaded with him to allow me to train you even if your magic was bound. I told him how much harder it would be since Amelia bound you until your 18th birthday which I do know has passed. You were about 6 months when she bound you so the spell binding assumed you were a newborn so it hasn't unbinded itself yet. Your powers are going to be amazing, Bella. In a traditional binding, there is an element or resource that is called upon but Amelia had a feeling her death was coming so she chose to bind you using her powers. It meant you absorbed them into yourself as you grew which is how the binding begins to weaken. It also means you'll be the strongest witch of our bloodline. Magic that is bound the way yours has been only grows more potent as the years pass and it's had 18 years to grow.''

Bella found herself nodding silently as she processed what her grandmother had explained. Now that she thought about it, she had always felt like something was missing and that she was disconnected in some way from everything around her. Renee had always said it was because she was an 'old soul' which she'd never put much faith in.

Before she could come up with any questions to ask, the eerily darkness surrounding the car was gone as it was replaced suddenly with glaring street lights as they arrived in the main part of Mystic Falls. Bella glanced around at all the historic buildings and monuments she could see; feeling a simmering anger at the way the so-called Founding Families flounted their wealth and make-believe history for everyone to see. It might have been easier to stay in the background but it angered her how they could take credit for what _her_ family had created in 1850, arriving 10 years before this so-called town was founded.

Belle pulled into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill and killed the engine before she smiled widely and remarked'' Did I ever mention that we own the Grill? Matthew brought it several years before his death. I left it open when he passed but I haven't stepped foot inside it since you were 6 months old. Every couple of months I look over renovations or repairs for it but I never could bring myself to visit until now. It's about time you get to know your home-town. Just a warning through; people are going to stare at us. I've been somewhat of a recluse over the past years; missing town hall meetings and keeping to the house.''

Bella unbuckled her belt and opened her door before glancing back over her shoulder and remarking'' Let's show this town the Swan girls mean business.'' Belle laughed and followed her grandaughter out the car, locking it behind her before squaring her shoulders and standing as tall as she could make herself.

''I hope the food is good, Grandma otherwise I'm claiming management'' Bella joked, striding towards the front door of the Grill and holding it open for her grandmother.

Squaring her shoulders, Bella watched her grandmother pass before following her into the restaurant, feeling very uncertain about what or who she would be walking into.


End file.
